


[podfic] No Matter How the Stars Align (They Make Me Think of You) - selected chapters

by BabelGhoti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Acting, Ancient Greece, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Omens Big Bang, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Character Death, Museums, Mutual Pining, P I C N I C - I repeat - PICNIC, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Poetry, Prehistoric, References to Hamlet, Secrets, Shakespearean Sonnets, Slow Burn, Songwriting, dusting of angst as light as a layer of icing sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Beneath starlight that has travelled light years just to illuminate their faces, Aziraphale and Crowley’s paths drift closer and closer until they are nearly indistinguishable. They converge, reach a singularity, and create another world – an Eden where love roams free and apples are freely taken from trees.A series of vignettes which tell the story of an angel, a demon, and the stars that witness how they fall in love.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	[podfic] No Matter How the Stars Align (They Make Me Think of You) - selected chapters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Matter How the Stars Align (They Make Me Think of You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284448) by [silentsonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsonata/pseuds/silentsonata). 



> _Selected chapters from silentsonata's wonderful fic._

  
  


### Details

  * **Total length:** 1:21:11 | **Total size:** 78.5 MB 
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps



### Hosting (click to stream, right click + save to download)

  * [Chapter 1 - Vivant, Ament, Luceant](https://ia801507.us.archive.org/22/items/silentsonatanomatterhowthestarsaligntheymakemethinkofyouchapter1vivantamentluceantreadbybabelghoti/silentsonata%20-%20No%20Matter%20How%20the%20Stars%20Align%20%28They%20Make%20Me%20Think%20of%20You%29%20-%20Chapter%201%20-%20Vivant%2C%20Ament%2C%20Luceant%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)
  * [Chapter 2 - The Last Star Crawly Ever Hung](https://ia601407.us.archive.org/27/items/silentsonatanomatterhowthestarsaligntheymakemethinkofyouchapter2thelaststarcrawl/silentsonata%20-%20No%20Matter%20How%20the%20Stars%20Align%20%28They%20Make%20Me%20Think%20of%20You%29%20-%20Chapter%202%20-%20The%20Last%20Star%20Crawly%20Ever%20Hung%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)
  * [Chapter 4 - Speed Demons and Guardian Angels](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/6/items/silentsonatanomatterhowthestarsaligntheymakemethinkofyouchapter4speeddemonsandgu/silentsonata%20-%20No%20Matter%20How%20the%20Stars%20Align%20%28They%20Make%20Me%20Think%20of%20You%29%20-%20Chapter%204%20-%20Speed%20Demons%20and%20Guardian%20Angels%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)



### Music

  * **Chapter 1** : Damien Jurado - [_Museum of Flight_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CCcAKNSJ3Ac)
  * **Chapter 2** : Michael Levy - [_Epitaph of Seikilos_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2DWCAeegkI)
  * **Chapter 2** : Michael Levy - [_Hymn To the Stars_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0M85qAYVZQ)
  * **Chapter 4** : Queen - [_Somebody to Love (instrumental)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsJsweDb5GQ)
  * **Chapter 4** : Queen - [_Somebody to Love (a capella)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TM-cbQ3gXo)




End file.
